


sober or drunk, it’s always you

by iamwooing (sungwoontrash)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/iamwooing
Summary: who would’ve thought that a few shots of vodka could make youngmin confess the feelings he has been keeping since day one?
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Lim Youngmin, Jeon Woong/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 35





	1. day one.

**Author's Note:**

> first ever woongmin fic :D

_ “my dong...” _

_ “baby daehwi...” _

_ “woojinie...” _

youngmin shook his head real hard. those words were making him want to drown in alcohol and it’s only 9 am in the morning. even after shutting his ears with airpods and playing loud ass music, that distinct laugh was still lingering on their apartment and it annoyed him.

_ “ya, woojinie...” _

yes, it fuckin’ annoyed the hell out of him. youngmin finally realized he had enough and changed into his gym clothes before he popped out from his room. the four of them gave him a glance, looking at him from head to toe. youngmin didn’t even bother to look at them and just went to pick up his shoe from the shoe rack.

“you going somewhere, hyung?” donghyun immediately asked right after he tied his shoelaces. youngmin just silently nodded, “yeah, gym,” he said shortly. he grabbed a glass and filled it up with water before he gulped it down, “you want me to come with you?” someone asked him. that someone he should avoid.

_ it was woong. _

as he glanced at the owner of the voice, he felt his insides tremble, “i can handle myself,” he rejected the offer firmly, “but—“ woong was about to say something so youngmin looked at him.

_ c’mon, woong. just fuckin’ insist one more time and i’ll bring you along with me. _

he saw how woong stood up from his sit, his heart was beating faster that he felt it might come out from his chest. but it all died down when he saw a hand pulled him down quickly. youngmin almost scoffed at the scene but good thing he stopped himself and turned around, “ah, woongie hyung. just let him be. youngmin hyung’s pretty interested with working out these past few days,” woojin interrupted .

_ woong called him woojinie and now he also called him woongie? _

youngmin just gasped at that stupid nicknames they gave each other. he wasn’t jealous. hell no. he wasn’t really fan of that nicknames in the first place. too cute. too cringey. it doesn’t suit his taste, “see you later then, youngminie hyung...” 

_ oh god, woong. _

_ don’t call me that way. don’t call me the same way you call him. _

_ you might be confused. _


	2. day two.

“daehwi, say ah,” woong was looking lovingly at daehwi as he gave his self-made wrap for the younger. daehwi munched it excitedly before woong patted his head repeatedly, “daehwi-yah, eat a lot, okay?” woong scrunched his nose and smiled widely at daehwi, “hyung will feed you more wraps!”

youngmin rolled his eyes before he shoved himself with the wrap he made. woong was busy grilling the meat while donghyun and woojin were busy feeding themselves with food. daehwi just ate whatever woong feed him as kept himself busy with his phone.

everyone was busy, but youngmin? he was busy watching woong. too busy that he didn’t realize woong was staring back at him, “you need more meat?” woong asked that clapped him back to reality, “this will be cooked in a minute or two,” woong smiled, staring directly at him. youngmin couldn’t do anything but to nod.

“ah, hyung. makes us some wrap, too!” donghyun complained after seeing woong feed daehwi most of the time, “i’d like to have many garlic on mine,” donghyun demanded, “give me three meats, hyung,” woojin butted in. woong couldn’t help but to laugh at his friends, “alright, alright. your wraps are coming up!”

_ look at these assholes. can’t even feed themselves a wrap. what are they, children? it’s getting annoying. _

“youngmin hyung, ah...” youngmin was caught off guard when a wrap was waiting in front of his mouth. no one was looking at him, except for woong, who was waiting for him to eat the wrap he made. woong titled his head as he stare at him, “youngmin hyung?”

in the middle of deciding whether to take it or not, woojin grabbed woong’s wrist and put the wrap on his mouth, “ya, woojinie...” woong laughed a little too sweet when he called woojin, “are you that hungry?” woojin just nodded while he added some pickled radish inside his mouth, “alright, i’ll feed you more woojinie.”

_ all that youngmin could hear was... _

_ woojinie... _

_ woojinie... _

_ woojinie... _

“i’m done,” youngmin had put down his chopsticks on the table a little too harsh, that all of his friends gave him a confused look immediately, “eh, already? you haven’t eaten that much, hyung,” donghyun pointed out.

“i’m full,” he replied, getting his wallet from his pocket, “you can eat by yourselves. here’s the cash,” he said, putting a few bills on the table, “i’ll get going, now,” as he stood up, he caught the glance of woong who was about to say something but woojin interrupted him—again, “woongie hyung, let’s order more meat,” the younger demanded.

woong was still looking at youngmin, before the older decided to wear his coat. woong was about to grab him by his wrist, “woojin’s waiting for the meat, woong,” youngmin said, that made woong put down his hand on the table.

youngmin had nowhere to go so ended up returning to their apartment. after a few hours of rewarding himself with a sleep, he heard the others laughing out loud on the living room as they watched their favourite show. a knock was heard on his door and woong showed up with a take-out on his hand, “bought some chicken for you. let’s eat?” youngmin couldn’t respond the way he used to, so he found himself silently nodding at woong who was smiling at him ear-to-ear.

and now they were alone inside his room, eating the chicken woong bought for him, while their friends had no idea what was going inside.

_ fuck, woong.  _

_ stop treating me the way you treat them.  _

_ you are making me confused. _


	3. day three.

“ah, woongie hyung!” daehwi whined as he sat himself on the couch, hugging Dalie tightly on his arms, “we’ll be late on our schedule,” he complained. woojin sat beside him and put his arms around the younger, “why are you annoyed early in the morning?” he said, pulling Dalie away from its owner.

daehwi shrieked too loud that made donghyun almost drop the glass he was holding, “yah, daehwi. it’s too early to be that loud,” donghyun said as he gulped down his warm water. the two youngest kept on pushing and pulling with daehwi’s son, it’s a pretty normal scenario on their apartment, so donghyun didn’t mind.

“hyung!” daehwi called youngmin right after he got outside from his own room, “woojin hyung kept on getting my son!” he complained to the oldest. woojin pulled out his tongue to annoy more the youngest, “woojin, we’ll buy you your own. stop messing with daehwi, please, he’s getting too loud,” donghyun was so done with the two that he pleaded for them to stop.

“ya, why aren’t you still dressed up?” donghyun called out when he saw woong walking out of his shared bedroom with woojin to their laundry area, “i can’t find my favourite sweater,” he whined, “did you saw it? perhaps, i had put it on your cabinets?”

“favourite sweater?” daehwi asked, “you wore that the other day, right? we still haven’t done the laundry tho,” the youngest reminded. woong continued to whined as he grasped his hair, “i don’t have any sweater left and it’s so cold outside,” the others looked at him, without doing anything to help.

youngmin appeared right after he went to his own bedroom, “here,” he threw a sweater to woong’s face. woong immediately caught it and looked at him in surprise, “wear that for the mean time,” youngmin said coldly and woong just nodded, “okay,” as he answered the oldest softly.

youngmin couldn’t help not to smile when he saw how big his sweater was when woong wore it, “do i look okay?” woong asked the members. all of them smiled in adoration, “you—“ youngmin was about to say something but, “you looked cute, hyung!” woojin was the first one to say it. he was always a little too late. 

_ you looked cute on my sweater. _

_ but yeah, i guess, woojin and i...we really adore the same person. _

_ too bad, i think. _


	4. day four.

“happy second anniversary,” daehwi clapped his hands excitedly. woojin was holding the cake and the balloons for youngmin and donghyun. donghyun smiled brightly at the members and youngmin couldn’t help but not to adore the two youngest, “you don’t have to, but thanks for the thought,” donghyun thanked them.

“c’mon, you both have to blow the cake,” woojin pushed the cake to the two, “it’s been two years since you started being together. make a wish!” donghyun laughed at their eagerness, “alright, youngmin hyung and i will make a wish,” he said, as he grabbed youngmin and cling their arms together.

it’s been two years. youngmin and donghyun, they only have each other back then. but now they even have plus three in the apartment, though it was annoying to have these three making noises every now and then, but youngmin wouldn’t want it the other way. he preferred it this way.

“hey, you woke up early,” woojin commented, “we already wished youngmin and donghyun hyung a happy second anniversary,” he added. everyone else looked at the person he was talking to. woong only gave him a sly smile before he switched his glance at youngmin and donghyun, “sorry about that. happy anniversary,” he congratulated them.

donghyun smiled and thanked him. but woong couldn’t hear it because he was too focus on youngmin, who was also looking at him. woong glanced at their arms too quick but youngmin saw how he looked at them.

_ is he annoyed? _

youngmin slowly removed donghyun’s arm from his without letting the other be suspicious. he wasn’t really sure why he did that. he wasn’t really sure if he should’ve done that. but either way, he just don’t want woong to misinterpret anything.

the rest of them proceeded on eating the cake while woong turned around and went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. youngmin followed him, “it‘s...it’s our second anniversary since our debut,” he started. woong didn’t even look at him, “i know,” he answered, “yeah, of course—“ youngmin had nothing to say anymore.

“why are you clearing it up to me?” woong faced him afterwards that made him flinch on his position, “it’s not that i misunderstood it or something, right?” woong asked him again. “uhm—“ youngmin was hesitating on what he should say but woong only tapped his shoulders and whispered, “don’t worry, i know my place,” youngmin watched him walk a few more steps before he turned back to face him once again, “how can i even compete with those two years, right?” he said, smiling afterwards.

_ what does he mean? _


	5. day five.

“wow, i just promised myself i won’t drink anymore but here i am,” jaehwan said, sitting beside youngmin who was busy gulping down the shot of vodka, “wait woah—is that your first or perhaps third?” jaehwan stopping youngmin from grabbing one more shot on the table.

“it’s only my second,” youngmin slapped jaehwan’s hands but the other insisted on pushing the shot glass away from him, “woah—and you don’t even bother to bite a lemon?” jaehwan shook his head at his friend, “so tell me, what’s your problem with woong again?”

youngmin looked at him in surprise before he shut his eyes, “how...” was all he could say, “of course, i know. he’s the only one that have this effect on you,” jaehwan said, “no one could ever be the reason why you would want yourself to get drunk unless it’s woong,” youngmin laughed, jaehwan knew him too well.

“yeah,” he answered, laughing as he put his palms on his face, “fuck. woong...woong...woong...” he shook his head, “how do i fuckin’ get him out of my head when he’s the first thing i’ll see in the morning?” jaehwan didn’t say anything, he just listened, “how can i fuckin’ treat him normally when i clearly have this feelings for him?” he laughed again, bitterly, “and tell how can i avoid him when we’re living on the same roof? tell me, jaehwan. how can i?”

youngmin reached for another shot of vodka, but he didn’t drink it, “i still have schedule tomorrow, hyung. i’ll bring you home, now,” jaehwan insisted but he rejected him, “no need. you go now, jaehwan. i can...can go home by myself,” he assured his friend.

jaehwan knew who could bring youngmin back to their apartment, “he might get drunk if you won’t pick him up,” he said before he hang up the call, as he rode the car that his manager drove all the way to the bar to pick him up.

youngmin was left alone inside the bar. the shots were still there on his front, he didn’t drink anything yet after jaehwan left him. his phone kept on vibrating and as soon as he got it from his pocket, donghyun’s name appeared on the screen, “when...when will you...you ever be the first one to...to be concerned...” he said before gulping down his fourth shot.

“donghyun’s calling you and you aren’t even answering?” someone was about to snatch his phone from his hands, “n-no...” he said, pulling his phone towards him, “youngmin hyung,” the guy called him but youngmin didn’t even budge, “fine, i won’t answer it,” the guy said before he sat beside him.

“how did you...” youngmin asked, slowly moving his face towards the other. woong looked at him, as well, shrugging his shoulders, “i just knew,” he said with a bitter smile, “do you even know how fast i went here just to be the first one to pick you up?” woong asked, letting out a sarcastic laugh.

youngmin couldn’t understand what he meant by that, “let’s go,” woong said, grabbing youngmin by the wrist. when he tried to pull him up, youngmin pulled him down back to his sit, “i still want...i still want to get drunk,” woong stared at him and youngmin didn’t even budge, “why?” he asked the older.

youngmin held him too tight on his wrist that it started being red, “tell me why, youngmin hyung. tell me what’s the reason. wait no—tell me, who’s the reason?” woong asked him straightforwardly, “is it me or donghyun?” youngmin was caught off guard with his question that he couldn’t even answer.

“i wanna ask you, youngmin hyung. whose name made you want to drink this much?” woong asked him again. youngmin let out a little, “you are asking me...who?” he asked. youngmin pulled woong closer to him, “your name, woong...your name...” 

woong felt like his chest was about to burst but he stayed still. no one said anything. they just let the loud music inside the bar enveloped the awkward silence between them.

“do you have to be drunk to love me?” woong dropped the question out of nowhere. youngmin looked up to him, his eyes were gleaming in delight, sparkling and shimmering as he stared at woong too deep. 

too deep that he might fall again for the second time, “ _ sober or drunk... _ ” youngmin smiled, “ _ it’s always you, woong _ _._ ”

_ always. _


	6. bonus.

“hurry up, we’ll be late on our flight to thailand,” donghyun shouted on their living room. one by one, they went out from their own rooms, “woong hyung didn’t sleep on our room, yesterday. did he went home?” woojin asked, while he watched donghyun and daehwi fix their clothes in front of the mirror.

“what?” both of them asked, “woong didn’t come home last night?” donghyun repeated the question and woojin just nodded. donghyun picked up his phone to immediately call their manager when youngmin went out from his room, “hyung,” he called, “how did you go home last night?”

“taxi,” he answered him immediately, “oh, jaehwan hyung called me last night, asking me to pick you up. i kept on calling you but you didn’t answer,” donghyun explained, “you drunk last night?” woojin butted in and youngmin just hummed in response.

“i was about to pick you up but jaehwan called me again saying he called the wrong number,” donghyun scratched the back of his head, “idiot,” youngmin whispered to himself. jaehwan probably called donghyun accidentally instead of woong. maybe that’s why woong was on a rush to pick him up first.  
  


“okay, youngmin hyung’s not the problem. we should find woong hyung first or else we’ll all be late on our flight,” daehwi reminded donghyun, “but manager hyung isn’t answering,” donghyun answered, “ugh, where the hell did woong hyung go?”

“are you looking for woong?” donghyun and daehwi both nodded at him. youngmin pointed his room as he sipped his coffee, “he’s inside me room,” he said, nonchalantly.

“what!?” all of the members looked confused right now. youngmin turned to them, “don’t worry. i woke him up already, he said he’ll be up in five—“ before he could finish his sentence, woong popped out from youngmin’s room, “good morning!” woong greeted everyone with a smile.

good thing, they weren’t late on their flight to thailand. woojin’s left on their apartment due to his injury. youngmin and woong was sitting beside each other on the airplane, “woojin or me?” woong gave youngmin a what-the-fuck look after he dropped the question, “are you kidding me?” woong answered.

youngmin gave him a pout, “i always choose you over anything else. but you can’t choose me over woojin,” youngmin complained. woong shook his head at him while laughing, “we kissed each other the whole night and you’re still asking me that question? unbelievable,” he answered.

“you haven’t answered my question!” youngmin demanded. woong slapped him on his forehead, “of course it’s you, dumbass,” he answered, “do you want me to remove that scarf and show them where i marked you last night?”

“geez,” youngmin stared at woong before he shook his head, “good thing i didn’t put a mark on your chest or else you won’t be able to wear that v-neck sweater,” he said, sticking out his tongue to tease the other and woong just gave him a glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woongmin says hi btw —>[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ab6ix_members/status/1217966181191041024?s=21)


End file.
